


Light of my Life 1.0 (will be edited again)

by stella binaria (curseofpandora)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: '00 line is 25 here, Aged-Up Character(s), Don't take it too seriously, I'd like to copyright phialings btw, Jilix at it again, M/M, Multi, Some cursing here and there, and then all of a sudden not quite so soft, but hey, don't mind her, everyone just being silly, it was too much fun to cut them out though, it's just Phia being in her phialings again, just some soft babies being soft, kudos to their hyungs for putting up with it for literal years, myself included, perhaps someone other than the author will enjoy it anyway, she can't help it, so enjoy the ride :3, the author had a moment with the scent description, the author has no explanation for some developments in here because she just went with the flow, this is self-indulgent af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23867671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curseofpandora/pseuds/stella%20binaria
Summary: This is what happens when soft boys are being soft and then suddenly feel like not being so soft anymore.Everything out of love and mischief.Jisung is honestly just head over heels in love and going through it.
Relationships: Bang Chan & Han Jisung | Han, Bang Chan & Lee Felix, Bang Chan & Seo Changbin, Han Jisung | Han & Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han & Kim Seungmin, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han & Seo Changbin, Han Jisung | Han & Yang Jeongin | I.N, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix, Kim Seungmin & Lee Felix, Kim Seungmin & Seo Changbin, Kim Seungmin & Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix & Seo Changbin, Lee Felix & Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin, Seo Changbin & Yang Jeongin | I.N, Stray Kids Ensemble/Everyone
Comments: 9
Kudos: 53





	Light of my Life 1.0 (will be edited again)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unsink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsink/gifts), [ashtin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtin/gifts), [DiamondWings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondWings/gifts).



> I'm pretty positive that I'll re-edit this one soon, so for now, I'll call it Light of my Life 1.0.  
> Once the edited version is up, you'll find it as Light of my Life 2.0. Just as a tiny heads-up.

The sun was already high up in the sky when something tickled Jisung’s nose far too much to be ignored any longer. He was a deep sleeper, but there were limits to how much he could tune out. 

If anyone had attempted to convince him years ago that’d he’d always wake up to a sight like this from now on, however, Jisung would have called them a complete fool.

Upon opening his right eye, he spotted nothing more than hair that was close enough to his eyeball to get caught in his lashes. He breathed in deeply, inhaling the familiar scent that lingered around him no matter where he went nowadays. A scent he loved with all his heart because the person he loved wore it like an aura.

A warm scent, earthy and grounding, some floral notes in it, some wood as well. Whenever Jisung’s nostrils caught it, he felt as if he were walking through a forest on a sunny afternoon in summer. 

It was a scent that had become a sign of home for Jisung, so he wrapped his arms around the man on top of him to bring him closer. To bask in his presence a little longer, feel the warmth of his skin beneath his fingertips.

Just lying there, knowing that he was blessed enough to experience this for decades to come was honestly everything he needed to be happy. 

So he began to draw the tiniest patterns on the naked back of his beloved, pressing soft kisses against his hair, only to notice him stirring a little.

“Hey baby~” Jisung uttered in a low voice filled with affection.

His lover stirred a little more in response, slowly coming to and propping his chin up on Jisung’s sternum before his right hand moved towards his eyes to brush the sleep out of them.

Jisung couldn’t help but smile at that sight, especially when the man scrunched up his nose for a second. That habit alone had been hook, line and sinker for Jisung back when he had still not been entirely sure about his feelings for him.

“...What time is it, Sungie?” His voice was even raspier than usual right after waking up and it sent shivers down Jisung’s spine.

“No idea to be honest. I guess something noonish judging by the position of the sun… But we don’t have anywhere to be today, babe.”  
  
“Good. Because I don’t intend to leave this spot at all today.”

“Am I **_that_ ** comfy to lie on?” Jisung wondered with the tiniest chuckle and his partner replied promptly, “Yeah, you are. Not as comfy as Changbin hyung, but he’s god-tier snuggle material that no one can compete with.”

Before Jisung had a chance to vent his fake frustration at that confession, his partner poked both his cheeks, though, and flashed him the sunniest smile imaginable. “Don’t pout. You know I would choose you over him anytime, Han Jisung. You’re the only one wearing their heart in their throat, after all. And it’s all mine. No returns or refunds.”

“Sometimes I really hate you, man.”  
  
“No, you don’t,” the other pointed out cheekily, booping Jisung’s nose as he flashed him a proud grin. He knew full well that Jisung had never been capable of hating him in the past and that things were unlikely to change in the future either.

“Fine, I don’t hate you. I **_do_ ** hate how much power you have over me, though, you little shit.”  
  
“Ooh, fancy. Is **_that_ ** what you call the love of your life now?!” the man draped over Jisung’s  
frame asked, mildly scandalised.

“Hold on for a second, Mister. I said **_light_ ** of my life, not love. Never said I love you,” Jisung corrected the other with a serious face.

“Ah yeah, so that’s why you’ve been living here for the past five years and have shared my shelter, clothes and food with me? I see…”

“You forgot that I bedded you as well,” Jisung added with the tiniest smirk which didn’t escape his partner’s attention, of course, but the latter decided not to acknowledge the suggestive nature of Jisung’s words.

“Yeah, whatever. I guess I will have to call up Changbin hyung now that you revealed your true motives. Farewell, my past lover…” And with that, he stood up and walked out of the bedroom, not caring at all that he wasn’t wearing anything other than a pair of boxer briefs.

“Babe~” Jisung tried, only to be ignored, “BABY~♡”

“I can’t hear you over the sound of my shattered heart!”

At that point, Jisung knew he had taken the joke too far, so he got up as well; not without making quite a fuss about it, though; and walked out into the living room slowly. 

Long ago, they had decided that drawing the curtains on their living room window front overnight would be wise. Especially considering that Jisung’s partner was a living, breathing space heater and they usually didn’t wear more than underwear to bed. And while they didn’t mind running around barely clothed at home, flashing any unsuspecting neighbour first thing when they woke up probably wasn’t the best idea.

Last night, however, they hadn’t done the most thorough job at it. And that’s why Jisung spotted his partner stretching his limbs in the middle of a ray of sunlight shining through one of the gaps in the curtains.  
  
At that moment, his partner’s entire presence reminded Jisung very much of a cat. Something he’d probably never get tired of noticing. So he froze on the spot to take his time and appreciate the view.

The other hadn’t paid attention to Jisung at all, however, and was now moving over to the desk that his phone was lying on to make a call. Once it was dialling, he plopped down on their sofa, throwing Jisung a neutral look as he waited for the other party to pick up.

“Yeah?”  
  
“Changbinnie hyung~ ♡ How are you doing on this wonderful day? Mind if I come over since the ex-love-of-my-life just told me he doesn’t love me and is only here for snacks and sex?”

An exasperated sigh followed from the other end before Changbin raised his voice again. “Am I on speaker?”

“Yep.”

“Han Jisung, what have I told you about your bad jokes?! One day he will actually believe you!”  
  
“But hyung~” Jisung positively whined in a high-pitched voice, audible pout included. 

The entire scene only earned him a raised eyebrow and unamused glare from his partner who then proceeded to mock Jisung’s pitiful excuse to get Changbin to side with him in an even higher pitch. Complete with sarcastic eye-roll, of course.  
  
“Hannie, my darling idiot potato? The whining might work on Binnie because he’s a soft boy, but not on me. So get your shit together and tell your man you love him or I will personally come over and kick your ass until you do,” another voice continued to threaten Jisung through the speaker then.

Jisung couldn’t help but gasp dramatically, clutching his imaginary pearls, as he walked over and leaned closer towards the phone his partner was holding. “Even you, Brutus?! I am… affronteth! Shocketh! Appalleth!” 

“Bro, what you are is clearly hanging out too much with Hyunjin… I won’t repeat myself. Be a good boy to my little kitten or I will personally see to it that your ass gets whipped, my friend.”

Jisung’s partner only flashed him a self-righteous smirk at that but made no attempt to invite Jisung into his lap.

“I hate how he has both of you wrapped around his tiny fingers just as much as me…” Jisung uttered in defeat, glaring right back at the man on the sofa.  
  
“See? And we don’t even get anything out of it!” Changbin had to defend their end of the call.  
  
“Other than my undying love, hyung,” the man on the sofa pointed out nonchalantly, now glaring at the phone.

“Yeah, other than your undying love, of course,” Changbin was quick to agree.

Eyes back to burning into Jisung’s now, the man on the sofa continued, his lips pursed in the most provocative little smirk Jisung had ever seen on him. And that’s when he knew he had lost the battle once more.

“You know, since the ex-love-of-my-life doesn’t appreciate my presence anymore, all you’d have to do is ask… I might not be disinclined to join you and Minho hyung at some point.”

His voice was honey and forbidden promises at that moment, and Jisung had to breathe very deeply in order not to jump him immediately.

“You absolute Lothario…” was all Jisung could utter under his breath. His hands were shaking with a mixture of anticipation and annoyance. “You really think I’d agree to that?”

“Did I ask for your permission? Sharing is caring, Jisung. Don’t you think our hyungs deserve to have a taste of this?” The suggestion came with an air of mischief and calculation. And after years and years of playing that game with him, Jisung knew full well that he was doing exactly what his partner wanted him to do.

It was intoxicating to know how much they both still wanted each other, how easy it was to rile each other up and get their other halves exactly where they wanted them to be. 

Jisung knew what his partner was aiming to achieve and he was more than willing to give in. The mere thought of being desired so much sent Jisung’s brain into overdrive. And so he threw caution to the wind, swallowed his pride and accepted a defeat he had felt approaching ever since they had woken up. 

It didn’t require the sparkle in his partner’s eyes to finally lure him in, but Jisung wasn’t one to ignore the extra effort he put in either.

And so he bowed down to him, raising his chin up only enough to make sure their gazes were locked and spoke loud and clear enough for the other two on the phone to hear. “I’m definitely fine with sharing anything but one thing on this planet. And that is you, Lee Felix. You’re mine and I’m never gonna give you up…”

“Never gonna let me down?”  
  
“Never gonna run around and desert you.”

“Never gonna make me cry?”  
  
“Never gonna say goodbye. Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you…”

They went silent only for a moment, long enough for the other end of the call to register it.  
  
“HAN FUCKING JISUNG! DID YOU REALLY JUST RICKROLL US WHILE FLIRTING WITH FELIX?! THE DISRESPECT IN THIS HOUSEHOLD! THAT’S IT, MINHO! I’M CALLING CHAN TO TELL HIM TO RAISE HIS KIDS PROPERLY OR PERISH!”

While Changbin stormed off god knows where the two youngest were merely grinning at each other as if they had just pulled the prank of the century. 

“God, I love you, Felix,” Jisung finally said, earning him a blinding smile from his partner in crime.

It took a moment, but eventually, Minho had overcome the sudden urge to gag at their levels of affection and felt compelled to chime in. “Honestly, you little shitheads deserve each other. Keep him, Hannie. I fear I can’t let either of you near Binnie unless I’m willing to go to jail for being an accessory to murder.”

“As if either of you were capable of such a heinous crime against your favourite boys,” Felix countered, too exhilarated by Jisung’s words to care about much else.

“Trust me, Yongbokie, it’s the third time **_this month_** that you guys are pulling this stunt on us. Even **_I_** am close to putting in a complaint with the authorities. The audacity you have to make us believe we’re about to get some hot live action via phone and then this… I am **_so_** disappointed, my dudes.”

“Do you still love me, hyung? My soulmate of soulmates, my heart of hearts, my forever in another universe?” Jisung all but serenaded Minho through the speaker as he took Felix’ left hand and allowed himself to be pulled into his lap.

Minho stayed silent for a good minute, not trusting them at all. “I guess. Seriously, though, guys. I was planning to work and that went entirely down the drain because I’ll have to appease the tiny rage demon now before he sends his minions after you… Better invite me for dinner later to make up for that.”  
  
“Sure thing, hyung! How about tonight? Lix and I weren’t planning to go out anyway.”

“I, uh, don’t think tonight will work. You know how Binnie gets...” Minho offered hesitantly, obviously not willing to elaborate further.

“Kinky~ Do tell us more, hyung,” Felix chimed in, earning a bright grin from his boyfriend and a deep sigh from Minho.

“Okay, listen. Here’s what I won’t do. I will not tell you about the things going on in our bedroom. Some things have to remain between me and him.”

“Oh? But it’s okay to listen in on your favourite boys, yeah? I see how it is.”

“Jisung… trust me, you don’t want to know.” The way Minho said it truly made it seem like a good idea not to press him further, so the other two exchanged a glance only to nod in unison after.  
  
“Fine, keep your secrets then. Send your little rage demon and his minions our love, okay? I’ll hang up now unless you want to listen in on us making out?”

“I think I’ll pass, Bokie. It’s only fun when Binnie’s around so I can watch him get all flustered and blush.”

“The fact that we had to hear these words with our own ears. Gross!”  
  
Minho cleared his throat at that, annoyance very present, but when he spoke again, his voice was like a sugar-coated razor blade, “Bokie?”  
  
“Ne, hyung?” Felix replied just as sweetly, eyes sparkling with mischief. 

“Please be a dear and whip Jisung’s ass for me a little?” 

“Oh, I will, trust me…”

Before Jisung had a chance to argue against that, Changbin clearly stomped back into the room on the other end. “The troops are called. Seungmin and Innie should arrive soon to avenge our dignity.”

“Binnie?”  
  
“Yeah?”

“Come here, love.” 

The silence that followed was of an entirely different kind than the younger two expected, so they figured it’d be wiser to hang up then. But not before Jisung had sent a “Hear ya later, suckers!” in the general direction of the telephone Felix was still holding.

The younger ended the call a second later, a massive grin on his face which Jisung mirrored instinctively. 

“Aren’t you tired, bro?”  
  
“From what, bro?”  
  
“From holding your entire world in your arms for so long, bro.”

“My phone ain’t that heavy, Ji- All right, fine, I’ll play along, you pouty baby. Stop it!” Felix started to laugh his most genuine laugh and pulled the older closer against himself.

Somehow, the little bit of light that managed to shine through the curtains had lined up perfectly with where they were sitting again so that Jisung had to take a moment to appreciate the beauty that was Felix’ face without makeup on it. 

Living with him certainly gave Jisung a lot more opportunities to behold that sight, but he’d never get tired of it anyway. 

He had gotten so lost in the admiration that he barely registered when his boyfriend slid his arms around his neck in an attempt to pull him even closer. 

“Babe, where are your thoughts running again, huh?”  
  
The tiniest smile made its way onto Jisung’s face at the gentle tone. “I’m right here with you, Lix. Just realising once again how blessed I am to be with you like this.”  
  
“You’re a such a softie, bro.”  
  
“Only for you, bro.”

Felix closed in the tiniest bit then, just enough to brush the tip of his nose against Jisung’s before he leaned his forehead against his boyfriend’s and looked into his eyes. “Can I kiss you?”

“I don’t know if you **_can_ **, Lix.”

“Will you **_please_ ** not nitpick my choice of words, bro? I mean it. I really want to kiss you right now.”

Happy with having paid Felix back in kind for being a tease earlier, Jisung no longer saw any reason to deny his boyfriend’s request. Especially not since Felix’ words had had a borderline desperate ring to them.

It didn’t even take a lot of movement to close the distance between them, considering that Jisung had already been sitting in Felix’ lap. And yet it still felt so much more intimate when their lips connected in a gentle kiss that turned into something deeper as soon as Jisung wrapped his arms around Felix’ neck and buried his hands in his hair. 

The younger sank his fingertips into the skin on Jisung’s back, dragging them downwards with a pressure that was hard enough to leave Jisung shivering but not enough to mark him more permanently. 

He loved it when Felix did that. “You truly are a cat, aren’t you, babe?”

“What can I say? You got me there…”

Jisung only brushed his lips against Felix’ ear then. “Do it again.”  
  
“Where?” Felix breathed back, groaning a little when Jisung dragged his teeth along his carotid artery.

“Thighs.”

The smirk Felix flashed him was pure mischief, the only sign Jisung needed to know he was being understood. “You know how sensitive they are, Ji…”

“What makes you think I’d give a rat’s ass about being turned on by the things you do to me, huh?”

“Binnie hyung sent Minnie and Innie over here, remember? They’ll be here any minute now.”  
  
“So?”

“Jisung, they have a spare key and I’m pretty positive they will make use of it if we don’t answer the door,” Felix laughed in disbelief about the stubborn nature of his boyfriend.

“Yeah? Well, let them get an eyeful of us then. Some inspiration might make them realise a thing or two about themselves…”

“Jiii~”  
  
“I’m serious, Felix. I’d go down on you in front of them all if you’d ask me to. Anyone who gets to lay their eyes upon you in this state should consider themselves fucking blessed.”

“The fact that I’m equal parts horrified and turned on by this. Stop messing with my emotions like that, Han Jisung.”  
  
“I’d rather die than do that. I love it too much to see you flustered, babe.”

“Minsung soulmate things, eh?”  
  
“Well, we just know what we like. There’s no denying it.”

“I’m still not letting you suck me off in front of them, sweetheart,” Felix pointed out with a bright beam.

Jisung only grumbled to himself in response and put on a big pout. “Well, it was worth a try.”

“Awww, I appreciate the sentiment, though? Look, baby, I’m just not very comfortable with **_that_ ** level of PDA…”  
  
“Oh, so that’s why you casually brought up a possible threesome with the hyungs?” Jisung pointed out with an innocent smile and batted his lashes at Felix repeatedly.

The latter hadn’t expected to be eating his words so soon, so he lowered his gaze guiltily. “All right, fine. Perhaps I did that. But can you blame me? Don’t tell me you haven’t thought about it at least, Jisung.”  
  
“I never said I haven’t. But **_I’m_ ** not the one trying to convince me that I’d be too shy for more than a one-on-one, Lee Felix.”

Felix would have loved to wipe the smug grin off his boyfriend’s face in various ways, but just at that moment, their doorbell rang and heralded the arrival of Minbin’s avengers.

Before they detached themselves from each other and attempted to look a little more presentable for the maknaes, Jisung closed the distance once more for a loving kiss followed by an eyebrow wiggle. “This conversation isn’t over yet, Felix…”


End file.
